


Pretty Red Lace.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Light Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Narcissa’s blue eyes are green with envy when Bellatrix wears pretty red lace for someone else.





	Pretty Red Lace.

Narcissa was watching from her perched seat on the bed of her sisters bed while Bellatrix got herself ready for a date with Rodolphus Lestrange. She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms, blue eyes green with envy when the other witch walked in from the bathroom wearing what she’d be hiding under her dress. “Why are you wearing that?” 

Bellatrix looked down at the pretty red lace underwear she was sporting and adjusted the top of her black lace trimmed stockings around her thigh. “Don’t you like it?” The dark witch asked with a little smirk on her blood red lips. 

Narcissa took a moment to reply, running her eyes over her sisters body and feeling a tug of longing towards her. “No. Not when you’re wearing it for him instead of me.” She sounded pertinent and the jealousy she felt oozed through every word but she didn’t care. Why Bellatrix had to dress to impress him was something a young Narcissa thought she’d never understand. “He’s marrying you anyway so why do you have to dress like.. like that?” 

“Cissy, my little dove, are you jealous?” That smirk was in her voice now as she crossed the room in that sinful red lace and placed her hands on her sisters shoulders. “You’ll always be my favourite.” 

Narcissa groaned into the sudden kiss and reached up to tangle her hands in Bellatrix’s thick shining curls. The kiss left her breathless and all night she lay in her bed thinking of red lace and the smell of cinnamon.


End file.
